Seraphina Snape-Prince
by ramisa2001
Summary: What if Eileen Prince ran away in fear or rejection not knowing her mother would've supported her? What if Severus Snape was Seraphina Snape-Prince? This is the story of how Seraphina goes through her life with some minor changes. Pre- Sorcerers/Philosopher Stone to Post-Deathly Hallows


Bright light is all I see when i wake up and it was irritating. 'Who Bloody opened the curtains.' Seraphina thought Seraphina Snape 6th year slytherin at hogwarts and she hated mornings. Seraphina in some way was a bat like everyone says she is she hated sun light and tended to stay away from the sun as much as possible which made her skin pale but not unhealthy as everyone thinks, Seph hated being looked at the way she did with her actual look so she put a glamour charm over her nothing that would completely change her looks so, she was unrecognizable just her skin was a un-healthy pale and she had bag under her eyes her hair, well she just learned how to make her hair look greasy using a lot of oil.

Seraphina has her own room since she had no friends in her house and didn't particularly care for them so, she was allowed her own room with permission from Professor Slughorn but the house elf would sometimes come in her room and do some cleaning including opening the curtains which in a way helped with her morning routine of actually waking up.

Groaning she got up from her bed and just went to go and brush her teeth in the bathroom just outside the door of her room no one went there. Not only is her room for her self but it was in such a secluded area no one went there so the bathroom near by was vacant just for her. Her sleeping attire included of a black short sleeved shirt and black sweat pants and incase it was cold a black cardigan which she was currently wearing, she really like the colour black even though she knows black is a shade and not a colour, she washed up and got out of her room in time too see Lily Evans standing at her door holding two plates of food. You're all probably wondering how she got in the Slytherin house well Seraphina told her the password and to the Slytherin house and told her what time she needed too enter to be for sure no one saw her and the fact her room was a more secluded room no one really goes too she was okay.

"Morning Seph" Lily said. She wore her Gryffindor uniform and had her robe tucked on her arm. It was natural for Lily to come up here she would come and visit often here and at home since her parents died. Lily Evans was Seraphina Best and Only friend due to the fact she can't act normally around people Lily just knew her ever since they were kids so, she was the only person that ever really understood her.

"Morning Lil's" said Seraphina. They walked in her bedroom and just grabbed the two plates Lily brought forks spoons and knives in her bag sometimes Seph wonders how she doesn't get caught grabbing these. The food was french toast eggs and bacon they had a bottle of water supplied in her room and drank it and started talking.

" did you finish the potions assignment?" asked Lily. Seraphina nodded, Lily looked expectantly at her while Seraphina slowed down chewing and gave her look that said 'really' Lily now looked pleadingly and clasped her hands together Seph rolled her eyes and brought out her notebooks with the homework in it and showed her Lily squealed a bit and hugged her.

"Your a Life Saver Seph" she said while Seraphina rolled her eyes and said

" I don't have to be if you would just finish your homework" Lily pouted at her while Seph just smiled slightly and they both just start chuckling for different reasons. Seph because of lily's antics and Lily because she knows she is the only one that ever saw Seraphina show emotions other then annoyance. They talked idly amongst each other like they always do laughing at there jokes and stories and talking about what they got on there homework. After finishing her food she put them on top of the desk she and put the note beside it for the House elfs to pick it like they always do and she quickly got dressed. The Slytherin uniform was the same as the gryffindor but Black and green tie not red and gold. Seph purposely made her uniform a little baggy compared to other uniform she then put the glamour charm on and grabbed her books and they both walked out the slytherin homeroom and went into there first class which was transfigurations with Professor Mcgonagoll and Gryffindor that brought a scowl to her face. Even though Lily is her best friend the gryffindors had a little group of pranksters called Marauders consisted of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew they constantly bully her but she got used to it and doesn't as mad anymore like they did when they were in first year but the annoyance was still visible.

Entering the classroom her and Lily sit at a empty seat and wait for the rest to arrive. They have been practicing how to do there spells non-verbally in the sixth year and it was harder then it sounds when you have been shouting your spells for about 5 years. Her and Lily were looking through there notes for transfiguration until they heard laughing coming from the entrance Lily looked at Seraphina with a slight chuckling noticing her annoyance Seraphina glared at the reflection on the walls that showed who the laughter was from. ' It's too early for this' thought Seph but she always says that in the morning so it makes no difference what so ever. She continued looking at her notebook too study.

Sirius Black wasn't your normal Black he was meant to be a slytherin but ended up in Gryffindor but he didn't care much as the rest of his family. Sirius was a playboy in every sense of the word and didn't really care if any one knew not even his family. There was only one thing that annoyed Sirius to no end and that would be Seraphina Snape. He never understood her every girl in the school wanted to be with him if they were straigt and here was Seraphina not even caring of her looks or looking for others it annoyed him so, he started annoying her and it was castoff as class house rivalries more then anything which is probably apart of it. His eyes immediately saw and he decided to have some fun and smirked at James who probably guessed what he was going to do already and smirked back. He walked up to the empty desk beside her and simply said

" Why good morning Snivellus how are you?" the class chuckled at the nickname that branded Seraphina since she was a child since someone got her name wrong on the first year and put in Severus instead which someone CoughSiriusCough said Snivellus. Seraphina was just tired and did not have the energy to just act annoyed and ignore the younger black and just closed her eyes and leaned to wards her hands which were prompt up so her forehead was touching the edge of her clasped hands. She sighed and closed her eyes and just asked

"what do you want black?" Sirius just smirked and then started pouring and said

" I can't just ask how your doing? I didn't think you thought so little of me?" Seraphina opened her eyes slightly and looked to the side and snorted then smirked.

" Sorry black didn't think your righteous arse needed to be answered by little old Snivellus Snape but if really want an answer I'm bloody well tired" Said Seraphina. Now this took Sirius by surprise that she actually answered a long with others that heard her while Lily was just silently laughing knowing what her friend said was kinda true and it was the fact that if Seraphina tiredness showed she would stop acting so, "cold" in a way and just be really sarcastic. Sirius continued speaking wondering where this was going.

"Why I never pfff. What lies" now Seraphina looked at him with a hint of surprise and now her head was fully turned and eyes opened and looked at him and said

"My my I'm sorry I just thought you like to use your hands instead of that mouth of yours you know like you do to every girl that prances at you my bad should have thought you would use your mouth too." There was so much sarcasm coming out of her mouth Lily couldn't stop laughing silently and just burst out laughing leaning her head against Seraphina too calm her down. Everybody around her was just bewildered especially the Marauders because her usual answers were either annoyance or just plain ignoring them till the Professor showed up not sarcasm that she now seemed to radiating at this moment along with that smirk that was placed on her lips. Seraphina noticed that Sirius hasn't said anything and just said to him.

"What dog got your tongue?" the smirk just got a bit more mischievous and now not only Lily who was currently just laughing into her arm to calm her self down but several other students were laughing slightly as well Sirius just glared at her and was about to retort when the Professor Mcgonagall came in and Seraphina just thought 'great timing' with the smirk wiped from her face and got her notebook with parchment and quill and had that concentrated look face, lily finished laughing but you could see the mirth still in her eyes.

Transfiguration was again practicing non-verbal spells Seraphina and Lily decided to partner up and help each other out, through out the class the Marauders kept on looking at them for Sirius it was Seraphina and for James it was Lily like always when he admitted he was in love with the girl and only aiming for her. Sirius asked "what do you think is up with her"

"Who Snivellus?" James asked Sirius gave him a deadpanned looked and said

"No, Professor Mcgonagall of course Snivellus you twat" James glared at him lightly for the comment while remus rolled his eyes at there antics. They all wondered what was up with her since they never heard actually comment on the they said is that sort of manner Sirius wouldn't tell anyone but the way she was smirking was pretty hot for her. Sirius might have been annoyed by her but things did change over the years there bullying did cease from physical to more verbal because there pranks were more interesting and her reaction did change over the year, she would get hot headed and angry and would shout curses and hexes then 7th year students knew but now a days she would just glare silently or just ignore them completely but never in there entire time they've been in hogwarts that she said anything with sarcasm but the way Evans was laughing it seemed normal to her which really questioned how long they've actually known each other because there relationship seemed to go deeper then just hogwarts on the other side Seraphina and Lily are having a different conversation.

" Maybe we have to act like were saying these spells out loud in a way we would in real life they just don't come out like silent actors you know what I mean Lily? Lily!" who was staring of to space or more like to a certain potter Lily just jumped and had a look that said 'what I miss' rolling her eyes she just asked

" I don't understand why you just don't start talking with him you clearly infatuated with the potter boy" Lily widened her eyes and looked at her best friend in surprise who just looked back confused and said

"what"

"You don't mind?" asked Lily now Seraphina seemed to understand and just shrugged

" I really don't it's your love life and i'm not the best person for that type of emotion you choose your path and i'm your best friend and I will be there for you but if he separates me and you i'm going to hex him so his great grandchildren are still affected" Lily smiled and looked at her best friend she always knew Seraphina was a one of kind and just hugged her not caring how uncomfortable it made her feel

"thank you seph you're the best you know that" Seraphina just nodded they went through this routine but in private so she was currently embarrassed and just asked Lily

"could you get off me" lily just smirked giving her the answer of no and she was looking pleadingly and now she got up and started walking around trying to get her off who in turn got up her arms still wrapped around her while the others just looked at them including the marauders who were staring at the expression on the most disliked slytherin in there class and the gryffindor that potter was crushing on was throughly confused when they heard

" Lily if you don't get off me in 10 seconds I'm going up to him and telling him my self you know" Lily didn't let go even though she said it not believing her then she started counting down form 10

"10..9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2-"

"you wouldn't!?" asked lily and all she saw was a smirk and then

"1, Potter I got something-" Lily then covered her hand around her mouth to make her stop speaking and just let her go and was now blushing at the thought of James knowing she had a crush on she was glaring at Seraphina and she just clasped her hands behind her back and smirked not caring, then the bell rang for there next class so they quickly went back to there desks and grabbed there stuff. The rest of the day was relatively normal Seraphina acted like she did every single day aloof and emotionally unavailable except for Lily, the difference in her is getting noticed lunch came and Lily and Seraphina grabbed there food and went to the lake behind the school like they always do, not knowing some people were following them.

"James why are we doing this?" Asked Sirius. James in return just shrugged. They heard laughter near the lake and hid behind a tree too see Lily and Seraphina seemed to be laughing what surprised them was that seraphina was laughing a girl that never showed emotion now they were listening.

" The fact you said all those out load then is your head is amazing looking at everyone confused and shocked faces was amazing." said Lily who was trying to control her laugh but seraphina was trying to control her emotion as much as possible but was impossible for her when she is around Lily.

" I can't believe I was that tired that I decided to be that sarcastic everyone kept on staring at me" whined Seraphina thinking of the attention she caused by doing this. The marauders just listened to there conversation in mild astonishment while Sirius was just thinking ' her response was her thinking out load then what else does she keep to her self' similar thoughts were were amongst the group. When they heard a slight screech

"Lily what are you doing?!" said Seraphina

All the Marauders looked and saw Lily giggling while putting a…flower crown on Snape's head. Sirius blinked a couple times to see if what he was seeing even real, the only girl that they haven't seen act like a girl is wearing a flower crown that's when Sirius noticed some subtle changes to her face. Her skin was still pale but not unhealthy it looked more soft her eye's didn't have bags on them so you could see her eyes without the dark ring. Sirius was surprised how dark they were even from a distance they seemed obsidian but not at all scary or malicious they were sort of warm at the moment and the weirdest part was the fact she was blushing. Her hair which was usually held together by some means like a braid or a bun was now let loose but still greasy the flower crown was resting in a around her head while Lily just giggled.

"come now Seph you look absolutely wonderful darling" said Lily she waved her hand at 'darling'. The accent confused the group probably thinking it was a muggle thing while Seraphina looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Seraphina trying to get out of the situation she was in looked around but then saw some shuffling.

" Is anybody there?" She yelled. Lily looked on alert while the marauders were panicking slightly and the worst part was James forgot his invisibility cloak. They were preying that a miracle would help them when the first bell rung and Seraphina was just ten feet away from the area they were in and Lily just called her over

"come on Seph we've got to go" Seraphina was a little hesitant but nodded and went back and grabbed her stuff she quietly put the glamour back on and put her hair in a quick bun and hiding the flower crown in the area. The Marauders sighed in relief of not being caught and ran back to class.

The next period which was defence against the dark arts was normal Seraphina had that class with hufflepuffs but it was the last period which seemed to have trouble. Seraphina never asked how but Sirius back passed his O.W.L.S on potion and was able to take a higher class Seraphina being a prodigy in potion and hoping on getting a mastery in potion was throughly surprised but the annoying part was that Professor Slughorn liked to switch partners close to mid year and you would be stuck with a new partner. Seraphina was lucky to have Lily as her partner but she knew she would be switched what she didn't like was the fact her new partner was none other then Sirirus Bloody Black.

Sirius wasn't stupid far from that he was pretty smart in all honesty he was a black and he needed to be smart and potions wasn't a hard concept to understand he just needed to be good for his mother because he wasn't financially stable yet to leave the back family so, he had to keep to his mother expectations enough till the time was right but even he has limits like his new partner especially with what happened this morning. They were trying to stay as far away as possible from each other but they were stuck on these desks which was sad and then he heard a sigh and saw her rest her head on her hand and writing on her textbook what a scandal he tried to sneak a peek on what she was weighting all he got was 'half-blood'.

Seraphina was utterly annoyed by her textbook some of the instructions were completely wrong and could be cause a malfunction in the potion and maybe even the slight explosion now she understood why 6th year potions were so hard. She was scowling at the book with all the wrong information it was pissing her off to no end. The professor wanted us to introduce one another to our new partner which wasn't ideal but they had to do it but with the tension between them they didn't know how to start Seraphina thought lily was so, lucky to be partners with someone she liked when she was stuck with one of her tormentors since year 1, scowling even more because of this she got out of the train of thought and listened to Professor Slughorn of the most…cheerful slytherin she has ever met.

" Now class I want you to get to know your new partner for the rest of the year so, you are going to talk with your partner for the rest of the periods." there was a mixture of emotion going around the room varying from excitement to loathing. While everybody else started a mild conversation with there partner or a full on gossip column in real life Sirius and Seraphina were just quiet sometimes stealing glances at each other sort of sizing the other up.

Seraphina cannot blame for people falling for Sirius he was handsome he had messy but nice hair that make people want to run there hands through it an infectious smile not to mention that he had a lean build that was obvious under the uniform not like he covers it much having at least a button or two lose from the upper part of his dress shirt along with his lose tie, yeah Seraphina could definitely understand but she wasn't interested in those types of relationships for sirius could say the same for her but for other reasons.

Sirius can see why people thought she was ugly, she had sickly pale skin ,even though he swore he saw it healthy outside, her eyes had bags ringed around it her hair was was greasy but looking closer it didn't look greasy more just oil-y, she didn't try to look pretty like all the other girls she just didn;t try or care for it he wasn't sure but it did intrigue him to some level.

The silence between the two was noticeable by 2 people none other then James Potter and Lily Evans while James was just happy to be with Lily he did want to torment his best friend and convinced Lily to help while the two were mouthing 'go talk to her' Sirius was shaking his head no while the two persisted he honestly didn't want to talk to her but even if he did he had no ida what to say to a girl who you tormented for years, finally giving in with he tried to find out what to say, then he saw and just remarked.

" Seraphina Snape writing on a text book quite scandals" Seraphina looked in surprise and just asked

"Really how so may I ask is writing on a book scandals?" Sirius was surprised she continued the conversation but continued on

" They say your grades are better then the Ravenclaw bookworms which is a feat in itself so everyone would suspect you would act like they were the most precious things in the world" Seraphina snorted

" I wouldn't write on it if this book was so, wrong" now Sirius was sceptical.

"wrong?" She nodded and waved him over to see he moved forward slightly wanting to understand.

" Do you see these instruction they are completely off no way can anyone make any proper draught of living death with this" Seraphina wanted to rage so bad and slap the writer for there incompetence while Sirius was a little astonished at the fact that she knew that the books were actually wrong and was amazed at the sheer will he sensed from her to to scream about the book. He wouldn't admit to anyone at the time but her concentrated look on the book when she was explaining was kind of cute.

"Never pegged you the type to like potions" Seraphina raised her eyebrow at that.

"oh really and what did you 'peg' me for hmm?" Sirius looked and said

" More of a Defence against the dark arts" Seraphina understood that she was at the top of the list for advanced DADA after the owls.

" I do not wish to fight in the future I just want to get my potions mastery and live in peace" she said. Sirius just stared at her in understanding of wanting nothing more then a future of peace.

"guess I didn't know that about you" Seraphina snorted

" you don't know a lot about me" Sirius did stare at her for a minute and decided to do something unlike himself he put his hand out and said

" Sirius Orion Black" Seraphina blinked owlishly at and stared at his hand for a bit not knowing how she should answer back she looked at the named she signed in her textbook but disagreed in that so, she raised her hand and clasped it against his hand and shook it saying

" Seraphina Snape" 'prince' the last part being a thought then out load not knowing how her other last name will truly affect her future.

Somewhere a woman in her 60's was staring at a old picture of her run away child with regret knowing how much she failed her daughter and made her think she needed to run away,

"my dear Eileen I'm sorry i disappointed you but i will not disappoint my granddaughter"

she got up and called her house elf to inform there driver to go to the front gates. Upon reaching the gates the old lady saw the driver and he just smiled and asked

" where to madame?"

" to Hogwarts my dear I have a very late meeting with my granddaughter" the driver nodded not questioning and just let her enter the vehicle.


End file.
